The present invention relates to a method and to plants or arrangements enabling for seasonal storage and use of hot water produced in particular by electrical power-generating thermal and nuclear plants or stations.
The Applicant has already disclosed previously in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 574,418, filed on May 5, 1975 entitled Method and Plants for Producing Storing, "Modulating and Distributing Energy" now U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,749, means adapted to use in particular for district heating purposes and for various industrial applications the huge amounts of heat presently wastefully lost or discharged to the detriment of the ecology from electrical power-generating thermal and nuclear stations. The invention forming the subject matter of the above-mentioned U.S. patent actually enables to multiply with a factor usually ranging from 1 to 5 and according to the operating requirements and lay-out conditions the available power supplied by the existing power plants consuming given amounts of fuel.
The present invention brings about new improvements to such kinds of arrangements by enabling in a particularly convenient, effective, economical and profitable manner the seasonal storage of the excess heat power generated by in particular thermal and nuclear plants during the warm season (extending in particular from the beginning of April to the end of August) and the use of these heat excesses more particularly during the cold season (in particular between October and the end of January).